


Moments We've Never Seen

by phanomenal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phan Fluff, honestly im fluff trash, one shots, probably some risque moments soon, random compilation of moments and conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanomenal/pseuds/phanomenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some lil moments i made up between dan and phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 2012

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Dan choked between sobs as he let himself crumple to the floor in the hallway between his bedroom and Phil's.

"Don't say that," Phil was crouching beside Dan, rubbing his hand on his flatmate's back. That's all he may as well be. The person who pays the other half of rent. It didn't matter that they used to spend sunset to sunrise talking on Skype when they first became friends. It didn't matter that the first time they made love, Dan cried after because he said for the first time in his life he felt loved and beautiful. It didn't matter that when they finally moved in together, they postponed actually setting any furniture up because they wanted to build a fort to lay in, like when they first slept in the same room together. None of that mattered presently because Dan had hardly spoken to him over the past six months. What did matter was that they may not be as communicative or loving as they used to be, but they still cared about each other deep down. Dan hadn't been showing it as much as Phil had but sometimes when Dan didn't know he was paying attention, he'd see the same fondness in his eyes as he used to. If anything, Phil thought, that was all they had left.

Dan wiped his face with his shirt and laughed bitterly. "I'm dependent on you. You would do just fine without me, you've lived on your own, you'd be fine. I've only ever known 'being on my own' as being with you. You never let me grow. You held me back. I could've done law at Manchester. I could've had a normal life."

"Is that how you see it? I saw it as me trying to not only save you from a place you were constantly miserable in but also to bring the boy I was in love with closer to me because being away from you for even ten minutes was torture. And you think I'd be okay without you? Please, get serious, Dan. I am just as dependent on you. Who makes sure I don't drink Ribena 24/7 so I don't dehydrtae? Who taught me how to actually cook something instead of ordering takeout every night? Just you. And I don't see anything wrong with that. What's wrong with needing each other? We balance each other out. As for a normal life, face it, that wasn't going to happen regardless of whether I was around or not. But if you think I'm holding you back, be my guest and go back to doing law and get your normal life."

Dan stayed silent.

"You know what, Dan?" Phil said, adjusting himself so he was sitting with his legs crossed now. "Your problem is that you can't get out of your own head. You think I could be without you despite me constantly trying to prove I couldn't. You think you're never good enough. You think this and you think that. Stop thinking... Stop-"

Phil was interrupted by a quick kiss from the boy in front of him.

"What was that about? You've barely been able to look at me. Now you can kiss me?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just did what felt right."


	2. October 2009

It was 3:32am and Phil was lying face down and dozing off with his head tilted onto the folded pillow he was squeezing between his arms. Dan was playing Guitar Hero, looking quite concentrated on playing Red Hot Chili Peppers' "Californication" with as much accuracy as possible. As it was so late, that wasn't going too well for him and a string of curse words continued through the duration of his attempts. During the brief silence between tries, Dan paused his game and pulled his laptop onto his lap which was sat next to him at an angle that his best friend could still see him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Phil mumbled into his pillow.

"You don't swear."

Phil propped his head up with the heel of his hand, "Was that the question?" 

"Yes," Dan replied, hoping the subtext was understood. He felt like the silence was tense because Phil was uncomfortable. It wasn't understood and Phil was just too tired to sing along.

"Alright, yes. I don't curse."

"Does it bother you that I do?" Dan looked down.

"No," he hummed in response, eyes closed. Dan couldn't take his eyes off of him. And he felt like that was weird so he resumed his game and went back to playing before Phil could catch him looking.

"So do you have a specific reason you don't?" Dan said, moving his fingers quickly across the frets of the plastic guitar, trying to distract himself from the thought of Phil's eyes which he definitely totally wasn't wishing he could look at forever.

"No, I just don't like to. I know they don't really mean anything but, like, in my videos, my viewers might get offended or my grandma might watch and I don't want her to be upset. Just a preference I have so that no one gets upset. Makes everything easier."

"When'd you decide that?"

"My parents never spoke like that around the house so I never really picked it up. But I'm human so sometimes it slips out or if I'm playing a really difficult game or something, it gets kind of impossible to stop for a while."

"Okay. So you're alright with hearing me swear?" Dan asked, holding himself back from saying a certain word that starts with the letter 'f' while his fingers kept slipping.

"Yeah, of course."

"Coo- FUCK!"

Phil smiled and laughed a bit, quickly falling asleep to Dan saying dirty words that only he could make sound pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random ptv reference at the end idk


	3. small domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a different format from the usual chapters in this because it's just a domestic moment i imagined and felt would be good here  
> hopefully i'll be less busy and write a dan's birthday chapter this week but probs not that quick bc i'm swamped with theatre things and school work i have missed because of theatre things

"Phil, can you put on Origin of Symmetry? I want background music while we cook."

"Okay," Phil called from the dining room, already on his laptop and understanding that was Dan's polite way of saying 'Get in here and help me already.' But it being April Fool's Day, Phil had a good idea for a prank.

"It'll start up in a second," Phil reported once he walked into the kitchen, the laptop still sat on the tabletop in the dining room. There was a small silence while Dan poured oil into a pan and Phil washed vegetables he was about to cut.

"Hi! My name is-"

"IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou!"

Dan quickly set the pan on the stove and sprinted into the dining room to shut the video off, coming back to a grinning Phil, who now seemed to be intensely absorbed in cutting more bell peppers for their stir fry.


End file.
